


Halloween

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke doesn't like Halloween





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: H 20 (movie)

Halloween! The worst day of the year.

Zeke cursed and slammed on the brakes when two little ghosts seemed to appear from nowhere directly in front of his beloved GTO. Stupid kids! Stupid Halloween! He would never understand, why all people went crazy on this day. Stupid decoration everywhere: pumpkins, spiders, skulls, gravestones. Even worse the costumes, everyone seemed to dress up as zombies, bloody nurses, Dracula or werewolves. On the menu at school nothing but pumpkin soup and pumpkin cake ... God, he was so sick of all this.

It was a weekend, but today there would be no clubbing, no party for him. It was not as that he hadn't gotten a lot of invitations. Zeke Tyler would be the King of every Halloween Party in town. But not for love nor money he would squeeze himself into a ridiculous costume and spend the evening in a room full of squeaking, screaming girls.

Just good that there was Casey Connor. For a long time, he had been the geek at school. But since the alien incident last year, where he had turned into the hero who saved the world he had finally gotten a bit more acceptance. No bullying and teasing any longer. And he had started to hang around with Stan, Stokely, and Zeke. Stokely was a horror freak, so, of course, she loved Halloween. Since weeks she didn't talk about anything else but the party at her most famous club. And even if Stan was not that crazy about it; he loved her and played along.

So it would be just Casey and him tonight. Casey had invited him to the Connor's house; his parents wouldn't be around tonight and they had the house all to themselves. A house without stupid Halloween. Of course, Casey was much too rooted to the soil to fall for that shit. They would shut the curtains, turn out the lights, have a pizza and watch some cheesy movies. Science fiction, action, maybe a comedy. Anything but Halloween.

Zeke parked the GTO in the garage where usually Mr. Connor's Audi found its place; just to make sure that his baby wouldn't end as the object of a stupid prank. Then he went around the house to the backdoor, inwardly cringing when he noticed the Halloween decor in the garden. How was it possible that an obviously smart woman like Mrs. C. fell for that?

Boo!

Zeke jumped back and stared bewildered at the guy standing in the doorframe of the backdoor. A white, motionless mask instead of a face. But the sparkling, blue eyes, and the mischievous giggles were distinctive, just like the skinny figure and the geeky T-shirt. Einstein is still alive.

Casey! Zeke paled when he grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. The shock almost took his breath away. Where was the comfortable, tidy living room of the Conners? It had turned into a garish, orange nightmare; pumpkins wherever his eyes fall onto; great ones on the floor, small ones on the table and the sideboard, luminous ones in the window. A skeleton in one corner, cobwebbed the other one, with enormous black spiders which seemed to vibrate. Even the cake on the table was decorated with vampire teeth and dark, red stripes, looking like blood. In the bowl in the middle of the table, an orange colored brew of whose ingredients Zeke preferred to remain blissfully ignorant.

Zeke started to think about it to turn around and run away. He couldn't stay here any longer or he would go insane without any question.

„It's great, isn't it?“  
Casey was still wearing this stupid mask but Zeke could hear him giggling again. Obviously, he had a lot of fun.  
„C'mon, sit down. Let's go wild. It's the first time I've invited someone over for Halloween, you know?“

And Zeke dropped down onto the couch without any protest; what else could he do?

...

It was about midnight when Casey put the DVD into the recorder. Zeke groaned. From all horror movies in the world Casey had decided to watch this stupid thing? Slowly he started to wonder if his transformation maybe was witchcraft-related; it was much easier to believe this than to think that Casey with his brilliant mind suddenly had changed into such a dork.

Halloween - 20 years later

Could it get even worse?

...

"Zeke!"

"Hm?"

"Could you please hold me?"

"Ähm... What!?"

"Please, Zeke. Just hold my hand for a moment."

"You're scared because of this movie? Geez, Case ... you've saved the world. You did fight an alien queen. And now you wanna tell me, that a daffy movie freaks you out?"

"Well, it's actually not the movie."

"So, what it it?"

"It's the guy!"

"Michael Myers? C'mon, Case, this is ridiculous!"

"Pfft, not Myers! He's lame. It's John."

"John? But he's the nice boy in this story, he is so not scaring. More … much too good for this world."

"He is hot!"

"He is what???"

"Fucking hot!"

"Ähm … He is a guy!"

"Sure he is. A fucking hot guy."

"Duh ... Case? ... Casey, what the heck are you trying to tell me? Do you ... do you like him? You are ... into guys?"

"Well, I don't know. To be honest, it's just one guy I'm interested in. And that's somehow scaring."

"Uff. What kind of stuff did you put in this drink? You know, this is just a movie. John is only a role, it makes no sense to fall for him.“

"You don't get it. It's not about the movie. And John … well, he reminds me of you. The same brown eyes, the same haircut. Even the same birthmark on the shoulder."

"Hrm ... Okay, that **is** kinda scaring."

"He is hot, you know. Like … you are."

"Wait! You think ... I am hot?"

"Fucking hot!"

"Geez, Casey! Today you scare the shit out of me."

"Oh well, it's Halloween, isn't it? Tonight it's okay to scare the shit out of people."

...

Later in the night.

Stroking hands, searching lips, intertwining bodies.

And Zeke decided that Halloween was the best day of the year.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the Halloween challenge 2009 at LJ
> 
> re-worked 2016


End file.
